


AAA LAND

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Kudos: 7





	AAA LAND

权顺荣推开学校天台的门，浓烈的雪松味道和烟花燃放后的气味混合在一起，连带着一些压抑的呻吟，他咽一口唾沫，将门重新带上并落锁。

“又发情了？”权顺荣转过一个拐角，午后的阳光所不及的墙角阴影处，白嫩的小人被抵在墙上亲吻，身材高大瘦削的男人膝盖已经顶进了那人的两腿之间，看似被动的小人的手却急不可耐扯出了对方扎在裤子里的衬衫下摆。

权顺荣见两人没有理会他的意思，便自顾自释放出信息素，摄人的烈酒香气渐渐充斥着这块不大的地方，他靠近走几步，“你们两个发情到耳朵都没用了吗？”

交缠的两个人总算松开了对方的唇齿，李知勋的脸都红扑扑起来，手还是不安分摩挲着全圆佑的后背，“早闻到味道了，就你烦人。”说罢又重新凑到全圆佑脸边，露出小小的尖牙咬着全圆佑的下唇，舌尖又探出顶了顶他的门牙，手指从后背游移到了腰侧，若有似无触碰着被扯出的内裤边缘。

全圆佑却抽着空伸出一只手，对着权顺荣招手，骨节分明的手在空中一晃又一晃，李知勋不依不挠地纠缠让全圆佑不得不低下头去安抚他：“听话，就再等一等。”原本是托着李知勋腰的手使劲拧了拧他的屁股，吓得李知勋几乎要蹿起来，两个人下身再度贴近了些，全圆佑语带笑意：“而且顺荣一起不是会更好玩吗？”

权顺荣沉默了几秒，随即大步走向了那块阳光难以到达的地方。

他们三人都是alpha，是信息素非常具有压迫性的强alpha。

当中的全圆佑是相对最为温和的雪松香气，虽然凌冽又飘渺，却与他本人清冷长相与瘦高身段极为相称，诚然是沐着雪气的松树行走在路上。

李知勋身材娇小可爱，在分化前人人都压了重注说他是个天生的优质Omega，可分化后爆发的刺鼻味道却是吓得beta都对他的病房退避三舍，烟花放过后的火药燃烧气味可和他那张白净娃娃脸太不合衬了。

相比两人明显的合适与不合适，权顺荣的烈酒气味却不知道该如何形容，说是合衬却显得过于有攻击性，但烈酒与权顺荣的适配性也并没有这样难以理解。

高中校园中的alpha虽年龄不大，攻击性却已经初现端倪，校园中早就出了好几件alpha伤人事件，各个alpha自然也警惕非常。

可权顺荣三人却一日不差地呆在一起，难让人疑心他们是不是没有alpha的易感期，或是已经强到能够忽略易感期的存在。

但日日混在一起的三人心里清楚，他们的易感期来得甚至比Omega的发情期更凶猛。

权顺荣过去顺了顺李知勋的头发，李知勋乖顺地拱了拱他的掌心，全圆佑让怀里的李知勋去到权顺荣怀里，“去帮帮他？”“我看他可没这个意思。”李知勋伸手就往权顺荣的裆部揉，全圆佑压着李知勋的后背迫使他蹲下，李知勋埋怨地看一眼：“又是我？你自己没长嘴吗？”

“因为顺荣喜欢知勋的虎牙啊。”全圆佑大拇指顶开李知勋的嘴唇，指腹按压着李知勋的虎牙，李知勋舌尖顺势卷上，没一会儿就将全圆佑的手指舔得湿漉漉，意犹未尽地嘬了一下，“明明是你的易感期吧。”

权顺荣仔细嗅了嗅，大概是火药味道比雪松味道更加刺鼻的缘故，虽是全圆佑的易感期，却满满是李知勋信息素的味道，他握住全圆佑湿淋淋的手，“你的易感期，怎么把知勋搞成这样了。”

“他一向是这样骚的。”全圆佑说话一贯是不着边的，面无表情地说出一段浑话再擅长不过了，李知勋冷哼一声，又咬了全圆佑的手一下，“那你别赶着来操我。”

手已经搭在权顺荣的裤带上了，权顺荣却不乐意了，“回去再做不行吗？”“你看看他这屁股，还能忍到回家吗？”全圆佑用脚背去顶李知勋的臀缝，硬硬的鞋头沿着股缝一路向内去，已经肿胀的性器可受不住全圆佑这样的挑逗，李知勋猛地起身：“回家！”

权顺荣见李知勋这副模样，忍不住又问了句：“今儿到底是谁的易感期？”

“我的，但你应该也快了。”全圆佑语带保留，眼神上下打量着权顺荣，李知勋伸手就扯过权顺荣要走：“别理他！让他一个人憋死吧！”

这件事第一次发生就是在实验楼的厕所里，李知勋和全圆佑久久没有回来，权顺荣看着那些化学试剂无从下手，只得硬着头皮也去了厕所。

还没进门就已经闻到了两股熟悉却更加激烈的气味，而隐隐有交缠在一起的趋势更是让他心神不宁，他推开厕所门，看见李知勋正被全圆佑抱在怀里放在洗手台上，上身的短袖校服已经被扯得松松的露出锁骨。

李知勋的腿更是勾在了全圆佑的身子上，将整个人都送进了全圆佑怀里，却没有在接吻，全圆佑正对着李知勋后颈的腺体舔舐吮吸，啧啧作响的水声惊醒了权顺荣。

“顺荣？”几近沉溺性欲的李知勋发现了半开着门的权顺荣，强打精神叫他，“关上门，然后过来。”手指缠绵招着喊他，像是槲寄生般绕住了权顺荣的脚步。

夏天的热风促使了雪松的疯长，烟花的爆发和酒精的流淌。

全圆佑看他一眼便腾开一个位置，权顺荣也挤身到李知勋的两腿中间，全圆佑轻轻笑了一声，又往后退，权顺荣算是彻底被夹在了两人中间。

他往前是被吻得七荤八素的李知勋，身后是喘着粗气的全圆佑。

权顺荣大概知道自己走错了路，但路上风景这样好，错也错了吧。

他学着全圆佑的样子去舔舐李知勋的脖颈，全圆佑的手从李知勋的身上流连至他的胸前，用力一掐，权顺荣轻声尖叫，呵出的热气打在李知勋的腺体上，李知勋给震得浑身一哆嗦。

“你们俩怎么回事？”权顺荣的胸口还是在全圆佑的手里，毫无章法地揉搓让权顺荣忍不住喊疼，低了头就往权顺荣的腺体上吻，“我易感期到了。”

“疼什么啊，明明爽得要死。”李知勋的性器早起来了，这时候权顺荣的也被撩拨起来，两个性器隔着裤子互相摩擦着前端，李知勋伸手去解开权顺荣的裤子。

李知勋的手很漂亮，这时候正握着他的性器在手淫，粉红色的指甲淹没在性器上黑色的体毛中，视觉刺激实在是强烈，权顺荣断断续续地说：“怎么……怎么不找个Omega？”

全圆佑这时候却也握上了权顺荣的性器，两只不属于自己的手正在给自己自读，权顺荣的精神算是散了，怎么也没想到为什么自己最晚来却是被脱得最干净。

“我不需要Omega。”全圆佑越过权顺荣的肩膀和探头来的李知勋接吻，“明明顺荣就和Omega一样骚。”

李知勋在前面撸动着他的性器，权顺荣哼哼唧唧趴在李知勋身子上，全圆佑轻声说：“你轻点！”权顺荣还以为全圆佑有多好心，后面一句让他腿都软了，“你撸再努力都不会出水的。”继而挖出一大块随身携带的那盒凡士林就往权顺荣的后穴钻。

Alpha的后穴并不是用来接纳这样粗长的东西的，即使是全圆佑的手指也让他不适地扭动其身子，李知勋使劲握了一下权顺荣的前端，“别乱动。”

全圆佑倒也是耐心，慢慢开拓着未知的领域，李知勋却突然加快了手上动作，权顺荣被爽得弓起身子，屁股直接顶在了身后火热的硬物上。

“如果你等不及，那我也不忍了。”全圆佑挺身贯穿了权顺荣的后穴，权顺荣咬着身前李知勋的肩头，泪汪汪地说自己不要了，手也捏紧了李知勋的大臂。

李知勋将泪眼朦胧的脸蛋掰过来，一点点吻去他脸上的眼泪，“忍一下，圆佑不会太过分的。”

身后的性器却完全的言而无信，反倒更加用力操干起来，全圆佑甚至将权顺荣的屁股托起，他不得不将下巴搁在了李知勋的膝盖上，全靠抱着李知勋的腰维持着自己身子的平衡。

“谁说我不会过分，你插进去就知道有多爽了。”全圆佑的性器一下又一下地钉进权顺荣的身子，李知勋在扶着他的同时解开了自己的裤子。

“顺荣的洞，还有一个是空着的。”李知勋握着自己的性器就放到权顺荣嘴边，在权顺荣被全圆佑顶穿张嘴喘息的同时，李知勋的性器捅进了权顺荣的嘴里，温热的口腔让李知勋也终于得以释放。

这头一次的性经验就让权顺荣被吃了个干净，最后回家都是给全圆佑和李知勋扶着回去，一躺下就睡了过去。

再一次醒来已经是万家灯火都熄灭的时候了，他本就和全圆佑和李知勋一起租住在学区房里，这时候他醒来，下意识就去找全圆佑和李知勋在哪。

然后他再一次撞破了李知勋在全圆佑怀里的瞬间，但这个时候李知勋早就被扒了个感觉，下午还在贯穿着他的粗大性器，这时候正在李知勋的后穴里被吞吐着。

李知勋正一声一声地喊着圆佑，全圆佑也并不羞赧，更是满嘴胡话，下午早就听过的骚货在现在晚上是不够看了，全圆佑温柔缱绻叫着李知勋宝贝，喂不饱的宝贝。

“知勋，你看。”全圆佑将李知勋扭过身子，李知勋无力地朝着权顺荣的方向两腿大开，无人慰藉的前端可怜地吐着水，紫红的性器还嵌在后面，“你说，你是不是比顺荣更骚的alpha啊？”

“少废话……要不是你易感期我才不……权顺荣！”李知勋本还恶狠狠地回话，却被权顺荣突然含住他性器的动作咽下了那声呻吟，“你别……”权顺荣收紧腮帮，李知勋几乎要用脚去踹权顺荣的脑袋了。

权顺荣的行为仿佛投下了一个炮仗，李知勋射在了他的嘴里，现在整间屋子都只剩下了火药味。

“知勋大概比Omega都骚吧，后边都已经会出水了吗？”全圆佑的性器被李知勋夹得水淋淋，权顺荣将李知勋的东西全吞了便往下去了，舌尖从李知勋的囊袋串到了全圆佑的性器上，甚至勾过李知勋后穴的门口。

“操，权顺荣，你他妈太过分了。”李知勋尖叫着在空中绷直脚背，权顺荣这才慢慢覆上李知勋的身子，“知勋下午插我嘴的时候，也是这么过分的呀。”

“知勋现在也有一个洞是空着的，我能试试吗？”假作天真无邪的疑问语气让李知勋缩起了身子，身后不断运动的全圆佑却让他精神全丢，没办法再思考权顺荣的话有任何深意。

全圆佑深深一顶，李知勋几乎是要哭了，“圆佑不要射进……”“晚了，全进去了，知勋要被我操到怀孕才行。”全圆佑的性器深深埋在里面，留恋的在李知勋身子上嗅着他的火药味道被自己的雪松覆盖。

“圆佑。”权顺荣叫了一声，全圆佑在黑暗中觉察到了权顺荣的心思，接了一句：“你快点，会掉出来。”

李知勋刚射完又被折腾得不轻，身子软趴趴由着两个人着他们摆弄，全圆佑的东西拔了出去，刚庆幸一下却立即又另一个东西捅了进来。

“全圆……操权顺荣！”李知勋这下是没劲挣扎了，身后的全圆佑绷住他的双手，权顺荣又他的身子压得死死的，“知勋为什么不给我做？我和圆佑只用你一个洞已经对你很好了。”

权顺荣这语气听得李知勋脑袋一片浆糊，最后等权顺荣射出来的时候，全圆佑还在笑着说：“知勋大概要怀双胞胎了。”

打从有过这次经历后，三人对于性事的态度也越来越随意，都是alpha所以即使内射了怀孕可能性也不大，更是同居好友，找对方做爱也方便，而三个人能玩的花样也更加多。

这又是全圆佑的易感期，每每他的易感期，李知勋和权顺荣都会被玩的不成样子，全圆佑这人脸皮厚又爱说浑话，李知勋这下给气得抛下全圆佑、单拉起权顺荣就跑。

但回家的路上，权顺荣却发现自己的身子不正常的燥热起来，而身边小钢炮的火药味道也越来越重。

“知勋你是不是……也易感期了。”权顺荣尝试着问，李知勋不耐烦地说：“我知道，你的味道也快晕死我了！”

三个人住在一起久了，易感期也离得越来越近，这是几个人的共识，但完全重复这还是头一次。

“既然都是易感期，也不用客气了吧？”李知勋捏一捏权顺荣的手掌，权顺荣当然知道李知勋的鬼心思，“一起搞了他？”“当然！”李知勋咬着牙气呼呼的。

全圆佑到家的时候，整个屋子都已经是烈酒和火药的味道了，他轻叹一声，他的两个小朋友真是太努力，为了他的易感期能把自己做到这种程度。

味道很明显都是从权顺荣的屋子里传出来，全圆佑再次疑心是不是李知勋被自己撩拨太过，这两个人干脆就抛下他自己玩了。

脱得赤条条的权顺荣开了门，“还不来？不是易感期吗？”全圆佑丢下书包就往里跑，他早就硬得发疼了，“知勋已经……喂！”

全圆佑一走进房间就被门后躲着的李知勋控制住了双手，直接将全圆佑的手死死捆在后面，李知勋笑盈盈地说：“圆佑的发情期到了？味道好重啊。”

“你少放屁。”全圆佑挣扎起来，权顺荣也帮着制住全圆佑的身子，两个人齐齐将全圆佑扔在床上压制住。

权顺荣摸过床头柜子里的润滑剂，不分由说就往全圆佑的身后挤，李知勋把润滑剂在他屁股上抹开，“瞧瞧这屁股连点肉都没有，待会儿操起来得多硌人啊，哪有Omega是这个样子的。”

“我他妈是个alpha，你们俩疯了吗？”全圆佑扭过头张嘴就骂，权顺荣把他的上半身又按下，“圆佑明明就是个Omega，只是个后边不出水的Omega。”

全圆佑不是没被这两个人在易感期的时候操过，毕竟互帮互助才能相处和谐，但这时候可是他的易感期，性器都硬得发疼了，怎么能被操？

“我现在是易感期，下次被你们操行不行……”全圆佑决定开始示弱，但李知勋却将手指探出后穴之后恶狠狠地说：“圆佑是发情期昏了头吧？我和顺荣才是易感期啊。”

全圆佑这才反应过来，这非比寻常的大量信息素，他要不是精虫上脑就早该想起他们俩也易感期了，他暗恼自己真是被易感期支配的男人。

“圆佑，我要来了。”李知勋的性器已经顶了进去，嘴上还是轻飘飘说着话，全圆佑吃痛地骂：“你都他妈进来了，还说个屁。”

李知勋慢慢地活动自己的性器，全圆佑实在是不懂他，自己也被不轻不重挑到了敏感点，“你他妈……快点！”

“果然是在发情期的Omega，缠人的很。”李知勋整个人压住了全圆佑，身后的性器不动了，“那就多吃一点吧。”

随着另一硬物的入侵，全圆佑才惊恐地反应过来，李知勋所说的多吃一点并不是说精液，而值得是，权顺荣的硬物。

“你们俩别疯！”全圆佑剧烈挣扎却导致李知勋的性器和权顺荣的手指越发深入，权顺荣屈了屈手指，“乖乖，Omega的身体是无所不能的。”

全圆佑的身子早就给李知勋那一顶一顶操软了，权顺荣改而到他身前去，全圆佑被夹在中间动弹不得。

坚挺的硬物已经在门口了，权顺荣的手指还在里面掏弄，全圆佑僵住了身子，最后祈求着：“不要这样……”

“圆佑要相信自己。”手指退开，将穴口挑开一个空，权顺荣的性器顺势往里一顶，全圆佑呜咽着说：“我不行……我是alpha……”

“相信自己的Omega的话，圆佑一定可以。”艰难的过程，让权顺荣难耐地咬住了全圆佑的下唇，甚至在进入一半后，牙上没留劲，直接将全圆佑嘴角咬破了。

“圆佑现在是什么感觉？”一直停留在里面的李知勋早就耐不住性子了，全圆佑这时候也昏昏沉沉，“我……好涨……”

“等等射进去，圆佑的肚子会更涨哦。”权顺荣对李知勋使眼色，李知勋退了一些出来，权顺荣立即顶到了最深处。

这一套动作不仅让全圆佑迸发出高亢呻吟，也让权顺荣和李知勋的快感加倍。

“妈的，全圆佑这胯骨太他妈磨人了，疼死我了。”  
“他哪儿都他妈没肉，连屁股都钉人。”

权顺荣和李知勋就这样一下一下地操着，全圆佑哭出声骂着他们是变态，射在权顺荣肚皮上的精液却证明了他并不是全无快感。

“圆佑好乖，能用后面高潮。”权顺荣吻了吻全圆佑的嘴唇，尤其留神舔了舔被他咬破的嘴角，李知勋也舔舐着全圆佑的腺体，“那接下来圆佑老婆的生殖腔就要被填满了。”


End file.
